Time Is Running Out
by The Pedantic Lady Pendragon
Summary: Sequel to 'My Little Sisters' - A year on form their horrifying ordeal and things are finally how they should be for Amy, Anna & Alex, but as per usual someone has other ideas about that and hell breaks loose once more!
1. On The Floor

**So my lovely people here is the sequel that I promised you all! Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The girls were sat on the dock each donning their bikinis as they soaked up the summer sun. The music was blasting from the stereo system beside them as Amy tunelessly sang along much to the annoyance of her two sisters. The temperature was scorching and they could all feel the prick of the sun on their skin.<p>

"Dance the night away grab somebody drink a little more" Amy sang loudly fist pumping the air as she leaned over and refilled her glass of vodka and coke. She also poured another two glasses for her siblings. "La la la la la la la la la la la, tonight we gonna be hit on the floor!" she continued to basically yell.

"Will you shut the hell up" Alex groaned as she sat up putting her weight on her elbows and looked at her older sister who just sent her a death glare.

"Hey do you want this drink or not?" Amy said back smarmily pulling her outstretched hand with the drink in it back. Alex just frowned back at her. "That's what I thought" she said handing her the drink. She then proceeded to pick up a ice cube and throw it onto Anna's stomach who shrieked loudly and shot bolt upright the cold snap shocking her.

"What the hell was that for?" she practically yelled still in shock at the cold. She looked at Amy who was giggling to herself. "You're such a child" she scolded her and this just made the eldest Iver chuckle a little louder.

"Here this will calm your nerves" she chortled handing the drink to the girl who took a long gulp of it. "Hey careful kiddo, we don't want that going straight to your head now do we" she said pushing her fringe off of her face.

"I'm not a kid Amy, you should know I can handle my drink just fine since you've been back here for the last year" Anna responded swiftly. Since being around her sister's a lot more she had become very street wise and wasn't half as naïve as she was the year previously.

"True but you have had your exceptions which we are not going to speak about due to their graphic nature" Alex said quickly as she got to her feet and stretched. The eldest two just chuckled once more. Anna was just the perfect target to wind up though when Amy and Anna combined against Alex they had produced some of the best memories the girls had.

"Okay I admit I've had my moments but so have you" she said pointing at Alex as she too got to her feet. Amy was just sat there leisurely watching the girls throw insults back at each other and various comments.

"Low blow" Alex said her hands on her hips as she tried to stare down her shorter sister who surprisingly had a pretty good evil stare of her own. Finally though their staring contest came to an end when for the first time ever Alex conceded and dropped her gaze.

Anna didn't hesitate to burst into celebrations. "I win, I win" she chorused as she swung her arms around in happiness though this was short lived as in a flash Alex had pounced and the two went hurtling into the water.

Amy choked on her drink and spat it out everywhere as she watched the two girls throw handfuls of water at each other as they messed around in the clear blue liquid. "Hey give us a hand please?" Anna said as she and Alex swam up to the dock. Amy got to her feet and walked over to where they were missing the evil glint in their eye.

They outstretched a hand each and she took both but just as she was about to pull them up she was yanked forward and went head first into the lake. She made her way to the surface and tugged at their legs pulling them under the water. "I hate you both" she yelled as they all got to the surface again.

"Love you to" they both said at the same time as they jumped on her pushing her under once more.

* * *

><p>The girls were drying off in the boathouse. Amy was towel drying her hair whilst the girls sat there drying themselves off. They watched their sisters movement and couldn't help but wince every time they saw the horrifying scars on the girls abdomen.<p>

Two large scars ran from just under her breast down to her hip as did two noticeable puncture wounds. On her face their was a medium sized scar which run down from her eyebrow over her eye and just below the lid.

Their observation however was cut across by Amy who had noticed them staring. "Okay how many times a day do I have to tell you about not looking at my scars" she tutted softly looking at the two. She wasn't self conscious about them and didn't care that they were there but she hated it when her sisters looked as it always flooded their minds from incidents from that night.

"We can't help it" Alex said her voice frank. "Just reminds me of that bitch who did this to you" she said her voice filling with venom at the thought of Rachel. "And to think that it's a year since the day all that shit happened tomorrow" she shuddered looking between her older and younger sisters.

"Please don't remind me" Anna groaned putting her head in her hands.

"Hey guys come on, we just can't think about this okay it's in the past now, so let's just move on" Amy cooed kneeling down in front of the two. She wasn't going to deny but she knew they were still traumatised by the whole thing. _Hell even she was_.

The two nodded knowing that they had to get on with their lives. "Yeah you're right, she isn't worth our time really! She couldn't beat us and she can't hurt us again" Anna said with a smile on her face as she realised everything that she had gained through the ordeal. She had gotten her sister back, they had avenged their mothers death successfully and now they were a real family.

Amy was about to speak again when the shrill ring of her phone cut her off. She stood to full height and picked it up answering swiftly. Her expression went from one of relaxed to one of horror. Her face had paled considerably and she nodded before responding. "Okay thank you we'll be there as soon as possible" she said before putting it down and turning to look at her sisters. "We have to go" she said as she grabbed the keys off the hooks and chucked on her top quickly.

"Amy what is it" Anna asked worriedly as she grabbed her sister's arm. She couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something had gone horribly wrong somewhere.

"It's dad" she gulped her throat going dry. "He's had an accident" she said throwing on her trousers her hands shaking slightly.

"Is he okay? What happened?" Anna and Alex said their voices nearly yelling over each others.

"I don't know anything, all I know is that we have to get to the hospital now" she said heading towards the door the two girl hot on her heels. She locked the door behind her and ran up the stairs to the driveway. "Right jump in I'm just gonna lock the door to the house" she said running over to the front of their massive house and locking the door swiftly.

She ran back over to her Audi and just as she was about to jump in she noticed something. "What the fuck?" she practically yelled as she kneeled down next to the front wheel. A visible slash mark went through it taking all of the air out of the tyre.

"What is it" Alex said popping her head out of the window. She had heard her sister's curse and instantly wondered what was wrong.

"Someone's slashed my tyres" she said kicking the deflated wheel in frustration. "Who the hell would do this?" she yelled again standing up and looking at the girls.

"What?" they asked hopping out of the car and looking at the visibly damaged tyre. "Look we'll take the jeep instead yeah, you've got a set of keys for it haven't you" Anna said looking to her disgruntled sister who nodded. The two didn't hesitate to run as fast as they could to the land rover.

Amy locked up the car still upset over the car as well as her dad. _What was going on today_ she questioned herself as she jumped into the drivers seat of the car and quickly started the engine. She put her foot right down and they sped off towards the hospital. _What had happened?._

* * *

><p><strong>So guys first chapter of this little sequel! If you're enjoying then please indulge me with your comments.<strong>


	2. Sing Me Too Sleep

They ran through the hospital corridors full pelt until they reached the reception. "Uh hi I'm looking for my dad Steven Ivers?" she asked her voice filled with worry. Anna and Alex stood on either side of her worry etched across their pretty faces.

"He's just up the corridor, room 139" she said pointing the way. She nodded gratefully and they took off in the pointed direction their hearts pounding in their chests. _Was he okay?. Would he survive?_ All these questions were running through their heads.

A doctor in a long white lab coat walked out of the room they were headed and looked at the girls who were panting loudly. "You must be Miss Ivers" he asked looking at the pretty girl in front of him. She nodded her head.

"What happened? Is he okay?" she asked trying to stop herself from asking twenty one questions.

"Mr Ivers suffered some severe head trauma in his accident" he said sullenly and he didn't fail to notice the smallest girl instantly crumble at the words. "His car lost control and he went off the road, they had to cut him out of the car and by the time we got him here a lot of oxygen had stopped going to his brain" he said to the eldest Iver who's face was just completely solid in shock.

A loud sob came from Anna as her knees went from beneath her. Alex instantly grabbed a hold of her holding her up. Tears were flooding down their faces as Alex led them to the chairs nearest to them. Amy was just stood there like a statue listening to the doctor intently.

"The swelling on his brain was too much for his skull to handle so to reduce it we had to put him in a medically induced coma" he said trying to read the girls expression but it was impossible. It was merely blank. She just nodded her head allowing him to continue. He looked into her eyes and she didn't even have to speak for him to know what she was asking. "I'm sorry but his condition is touch and go" he was about to continue when his pager beeped and he looked at it quickly. "I'm sorry I have to go but if there's anything you need please come find me" he said simply before hurrying off down the corridor.

Anna was sobbing into Alex's shoulder as the middle Iver stroked her hair her own tears falling down her face. "Why?" Anna choked out through sobs. She was struggling to make sense of it all.

"I don't know Anna" Alex said her voice also pained. She wished she did. _Why did this happen to them?. Why was their dad lying in there in a coma?. What made him go off the road?_ He was always such a good driver.

"Amy" Alex called looking at her eldest sister who was just stood where the doctor had left her, her back to them. "Amy?" she called again but still she got no response from her sister who was almost frozen in place she was so still.

Amy could hear Alex calling her but she couldn't move. Her muscles had contracted and the shock of it all made her just go numb completely. She couldn't feel a thing. Not even her sister's hand on her arm turning her around. "Amy?" she called again and this time the girl eyes finally flicked down to her own brown eyes.

"Look after Anna" she said simply her voice hoarse and choked. "I'm going in to see him, come in when you're ready" she said and slowly she approached the door and pushed it open lightly. Looking in her heart thudded wildly. That wasn't her dad on that bed.

The person laying there was covered in bandages and tubes went in an out of nearly every orifice. Machines beeped and she could hear the distinctive sound of the ventilator pumping air up and down. She gulped and took a few more shaky steps forward and stopped a few centimetres away from the bed.

With a shaky limb she took a hold of her father's hand. It was him. She could tell by the gold wedding band that was on his hand. Since the whole incident with Rachel he had gone back to wearing it every minute of every day. "Hey dad" she said quietly not knowing what to say to him. _Not as if he can fucking hear you_ she screamed internally as she tightened her grip on his hand. This wasn't happening. Not again.

Alex held Anna tightly as sobs racked her small frame. The two were sat in the uncomfy chairs that were the hospital plastic ones. Alex rocked the girl back and forth in her grasp cooing every so often. _Why was this happening again?._

"We lost mom, we nearly lost Amy so we can't lose dad Alex, we just can't" Anna said through chokes as she raised her head to look up at her sister. "I can't go through all this again" she said as Alex wiped away one of her tears.

"Where do you think we get our stubbornness from huh?" she said trying to think positive for her sister's sake. She was a lot more emotionally unstable than all of them and she didn't want to do anything that would make her worse. "He'll be okay" she added trying her best to fill her voice with enthusiasm.

Anna just nodded against her chest. "I just don't understand why this happened, dad is one of the best drivers I know, how would he manage to just lose control of the car?" she questioned hundreds of thought going through her head at once as her mind began to go into overdrive as she tried to seek the answer she wanted so badly.

"We won't know until he wakes up Anna" Alex said softly the question playing on her mind now also. It was a bit weird.

"And I mean of all the times of year it had to be on basically the anniversary of everything that happened with Rachel" she said her expression changing from one of sadness to one of horror. "Wait you don't think she had something to do with it did you?" she said sitting upright now and looking at her sister.

Alex shook her head. "Anna she's dead, how the hell can she do anything?" she asked back wondering what her sister was playing at. _Where is your mind at_ she yelled internally at Anna who's eyes were darting back and fourth quickly as she tried to piece things together.

"It's too much of a coincidence Alex, what if she's come back from the dead or something?" she said standing up now and pacing the corridor her eyes flicking to the room where her father currently was. "What if she's getting her revenge on us for everything?" she said as her pacing began to get faster and faster.

Alex stood up as she tried to get the girl to see sense. She could see that she was running herself into the ground. "Anna just stop" she said firmly as she gripped a hold of her sister's shoulders and stopped her in her tracks. "This has nothing to do with Rachel" she said her voice even harder than before. She could only watch in heartbreak as her sister's complexion completely dropped once again as she realised what she had been saying. "Rachel's gone, she cannot come back! It was just an accident" she said and with her words she could only watch helplessly as Anna fell to her knees in front of her sobbing loudly. She dropped down next to her and clutched her tightly. This wasn't fair.

Amy walked out of the room still in shock. She could see her sisters huddled there sobbing and stopped to take in their appearances. Usually she would have run to them and hugged them tightly but now she couldn't feel anything. She was completely and utterly numb.

"I'm going for a walk" she said simply and strode past them swiftly but she couldn't evade Anna who threw herself at her and wrapped her arms around her tightly sobbing into her chest. She was just stood there still her arms frozen midair. Her body wasn't allowing her to embrace the girl back.

"What's happening Amy?" Anna said through sobs as she looked at her older sister who was completely out of it. The girls blue eyes flicked down to her's. "Why dad, I can't go through losing another parent" she whimpered as she clutched the girl even tighter. "Don't block everything out Amy, we need you now" Anna added from nowhere as she looked at the girl once again her eyes filled with heartbreak.

The words seemed to trigger something in her mind as all of a sudden her mind clicked back into gear. She regained control of her frozen limbs and on impulse she wrapped her arms around Anna tightly resting her chin on Anna's head. The words were replaying over and over. _We need you. We need you. We need you_. Those words made her realise that the two needed her support now more than ever.

She blinked a few times and all of a sudden she could feel tears prick at her eyes. She was about to speak when an unexpected choked sob came from her mouth. Her knees buckled and she pulled Anna down with her as everything she had been holding in for the last half hour came pouring out.

She extended her arm out for Alex who swiftly jumped into the embrace with her two sisters. For now it was just them. They were on their own.

* * *

><p><strong>So second chapter guys. Hope you are enjoying and if so review.<strong>


	3. Kiss With A Fist Is Better Than None

The car ride back was one of silence. Anna was asleep across the back seats with her head in Alex's lap. Amy eyes were fixed on the dark road ahead as a light summer shower overcame them. The car ride seemed to take an eternity but finally they pulled up at the huge house. Amy stopped the car and jumped out opening the back doors and grabbing a hold of Anna gently. Carefully she lifted the sleeping teen and carried her to the house.

Alex opened the door with shaky hands and the three walked straight up the stairs. Amy walked into Anna's room and placed her down on the bed throwing the duvet's over her and tucking her in tightly. She pressed a long kiss to the girls head and brushed the hair out of her face. "Al do you think you could stay with her for a bit?" she asked turning to look at her sibling. "Just until she settles" she added and Alex nodded and walked over to the bed and hopped onto it. She sat along the bed next to Anna and rested her back against the headboard.

Amy left the room and walked into her own. She stripped out of her clothes and slipped on a pair of track pants and a tank top. As she was pulling the top over her head she caught her reflection and her eyes instantly went straight to the scars on her body.

Her eyes were fixated on them as she tried to clear her head. Everything that had gone on today. Their dad in an accident. It just seemed too coincidental. And then her mind wandered to her slashed tyres.

Her thoughts were racing at a hundred miles an hour and without even realising what was happening she found herself walking out of her room, down the stairs and out of the front door. She opened the boot of her car and pulled out the spare tyre placing it down on the ground. She then grabbed her toolbox and shut the trunk and then she kneeled down next to the busted wheel. She pulled out her ipod from her pocket and stuck the earphones in her ears. Turning the volume up on her favourite song she proceeded to work.

"What's that sound?" Anna mumbled groggily as she lifted her head off of the pillow. She looked at Alex who was stood at the window.

"Just Amy fixing the car up" she said pushing the blinds back into place and walking back over to the bed.

Anna just looked at her in confusion. "Why is she doing that at this time of night?" she asked knowing the answer but she still wanted Alex to confirm it.

"You know what she gets like, when she's stressed she likes to keep herself occupied" Alex answered as she made herself comfy once again. "How are you feeling?" she asked looking at her sisters red and puffy face.

Anna just shrugged. "I feel a bit better" Anna said a ghost of a smile on her face. "Well as good as one can feel when their dads in a coma" she added on rubbing her head slightly at the oncoming headache that was about to hit her.

"He'll be fine, we have to keep thinking positive about all this yeah" she replied with a small nudge and Anna nodded back in response wanting to think of all the positives and not the negatives of the thing. She had to have faith in her dad but at the moment she was severely lacking in it.

"I swear someone hates this family" Anna said as she too sat herself up. "Mom, Rachel, Amy, now Dad" she said straining each and every name.

"Now that I will agree with you on" she said with a small grin on her face. They were about to continue their conversation when a loud bang from downstairs made them jump out of their skin. Alex and Anna both jumped off of the bed and looked at the window to see that Amy had gone from the car.

The two breathed out a sigh of relief as they realised it was just their sister but jumped once more when the sound of glass smashing hit their ears. "What the hell was that?" Anna mumbled as she edged closer to the door Alex right behind her. They popped their head out into the hallway and flicked on the light before continuing forward.

"Ames?" Anna called through the house trying to see if it was her sister but she got no response. This was starting to frighten the both of them now. Slowly they made their way down stairs trying to be as quiet as possible. Anna picked up one of her dads golf clubs and clutched it tightly in her hands as they edged closer and closer to the source of the noise. "Ames?" she called out again but once more they had no response.

Her and Alex looked at each other and gulped simultaneously. This was exactly like déjà vu. Anna reached her hand around the corner and flicked the light on and in a flash the two jumped into the kitchen. The golf club clattered to the ground as it slipped from her grasp in shock.

"Is that….. Blood?" Alex said as she looked at the stains across the window. Anna just nodded backwards as she read the words. **I'm going to get you**.

"Right I think we better look for Ames right now" Anna said in horror as she knelt down to pick the golf club back up. Alex nodded with her and they navigated their way out of the house and practically ran over to the car. When they got there they noticed that her ipod was strewn on the floor one headphone in the middle of a heavy blood drop. Anna picked it up and placed it in her pocket.

Scanning the floor they noticed that a small trail was leading away from the car and over to the boathouse. "I don't like the look of this" Anna said as she tread cautiously.

"Me neither" Alex replied as she now led the way following every little blood drop. They followed it over to the smashed window where the etching was and then down the steps to the boathouse. In the distance on the dock they could see a figure laying on their side at the edge of the water. The two girls picked up the pace and as they expected lying there was no one other than Amy. She looked relatively unhurt with just a small cut on her head but her right hand had a large gash on it which had blood flowing from it heavily.

"Amy wake up" Anna said as she shook the girl but as she did this the girls eyes snapped open and Anna recoiled in horror at the sight. Her eyes were completely black and a loud piercing scream ripped from her chest. It certainly wasn't human.

Before either knew what was happening she had each of them by the throat and in one push the two were thrown through the air both hitting the other end of the dock which was at least three metres away with a loud thud. "Ahh" Alex groaned as she rubbed her wrist gingerly. Looking up they watched as Amy made their way towards them her eyes still black.

Alex thought instinctively and grabbing a hold of the golf club she swung at Amy only for the girl to rip it from her grasp and snap it in half with ease. Just as she brought her fist back though her eyes flashed blue and she fell to her knees. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she clutched her head tightly. Her head snapped up and her eyes were black once more and she gripped a hold of Anna and was about to strike when once again her eyes flashed blue and she fell down.

"RACHEL I WON'T HURT THEM NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" she cried her voice filled with pain as she clutched her skull tightly. Blood began to drip from her nose as the pressure in her skull was taking it's toll.

Anna and Alex just watched a mixture a horror and fascination etched across their faces. "One of you hit me" she yelled towards the girls as she continued her inner battle. Alex ran over to the snapped club and picked it up. She hesitated for a moment as she watched the girl eyes change at rapid speed from blue to black. "JUST DO IT" she screamed and on that Alex smacked her hard across the head with the club.

Amy's body thudded limply to the wood and as she did a black swarm emerged from her body and shot up into the air. Then there was silence.

Anna ran over to her sister again shaking her slightly trying to rouse her. Surprisingly she began to open her eyes and thankfully when she did they were their beautiful blue again. "Shit my head" she mumbled groggily as she rubbed her tender skull.

"Shit your head, is that all you're gonna say?" Alex practically yelled as she looked down at her eldest sibling. "You were just possessed by the psycho nanny and tried to kill us" she said angrily. Not at Amy but at the fact Rachel was indeed back.

Amy slowly and shakily got to her feet. She wiped away the small bit of blood under her nose and then her head with the back of her sleeve. "You think I don't know that?" she said back rather cuttingly. Not wanting an argument at the way she was currently feeling she merely put a hand on Anna's shoulder. "Look just help me get up to my room okay" she said as she began to walk away but she quickly doubled over and vomited into the water.

Anna had a hold of her by the waist to stop her falling head first into it. "That was the most disgusting feeling I've ever had in my life" she said as she spat the last remnants of bile out of her mouth.

Anna and Alex just looked at each other still in complete horror. "Right you're gonna sleep and then we can sort this out in the morning" Alex ordered as they ushered the groggy girl up towards the house.

"I'm telling you one thing" Amy spat angrily as they entered the house. "I'm gonna enjoy killing that bitch all over again" she said venomously and the girls both agreed with her. The bitch was back and they would be damned if she would hurt them all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>So action action action. Hope you like guys and please review if so, they mean hell of a lot.<strong>


	4. Holy Water Can't Help You Now

**So all the next chapter is up so I hope you all enjoy this one and thanks for the kind words.**

**0o0o0o0o0o**

The sun had risen over the house and beams of light began to filter in as another hot summers day lurked on the horizon. Anna and Alex were in the kitchen scrubbing the blood off of the windows and placing a piece of wood over the shattered area. They had been awake for the past four hours now and finally they had managed to clean up all of the mess.

Both were still reeling from last nights events and they tried not to speak about it until they had heard from Amy who unsurprisingly was still asleep. Neither could really get over it. "Right Anna ring the hospital to see how dad is for me please, I'm going to go up and see Amy" Alex said authority filling her voice as she walked into the other room and towards the stairs.

Alex went upstairs the steaming coffee in her hands and made her way into Amy's room. She sat down on the edge of the girls bed and placed the coffee on the side board. She gently squeezed her arm and Amy rolled over and looked at her sister. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty" Alex grinned as Amy slowly sat upright shaking the grogginess off.

"I'm up" she mumbled as she rubbed her head wearily. "I feel like crap, well getting possessed that's another thing I can cross off my list of a hundred things I wanna do before I die" she chuckled to herself. Alex on the other hand didn't find her dark humour funny one bit.

"Don't joke about this Ames, you could have killed me and Anna last night as well as yourself" Alex scolded and Amy just rolled her eyes at her tone of voice.

"Don't you think I know that Al" Amy said as she took a hold of Alex's hand in her newly bandaged one. She hadn't realised that on there. "How did I do this?" she asked holding her hand up for Anna to see.

"We think when you were possessed you smashed the glass, cut your hand on it and drew on the window with your blood" Alex said with a shrug and Amy's face paled slightly. "Oh so now you're taking this seriously thank god for that" she said as she passed the girl the coffee once more.

"I'm feeling fine this morning, a little tired and my head is pounding because of that freaking golf club! But yeah I'm okay, I just can't get over it! Rachel is back!" she said spitting the last bit angrily. **Oh she just had to.** Then again Amy had always said even hell couldn't hold the woman and looks like she was right all along.

"I should have believed Anna when she said this was her, right from the beginning when the hospital rang about dad. She said and I just shrugged her off!" Alex said back her voice filled with hurt.

"Hey come on now no one can blame you, even I didn't at first!" Amy cooed softly as she slung a laze arm around Alex's shoulder squeezing gently. "But at least now we know the truth and it's a step forward in the right direction yeah!". The two could hear Anna heading up the stairs towards them and they turned to look at the door and within seconds she walked in phone in her hand. "How is he?" Alex asked wondering what the hospital had said to her.

"They say there has been no change in his condition, but that he should have woken up by now but he still hasn't" Anna sighed as she leaned against the doorframe. Her eyes skipped between the two on the bed. "Oh Regan there you are" Anna said a light chuckle in her voice as she tried to ease the tension and worry that was filling the room quickly.

"Ha dee freaking ha" Amy responded as she clapped her hands together loudly in mock applause. Alex just watched the exchange with amusement, though deep down she knew she should be finding all this funny. "Now enough with all the wise cracks smartass, do you guys have any information on how to get rid of her ghost or whatever the hell she is now?" Amy asked snapping straight into commander mode. She just wanted this all to be over as soon as possible.

"Well" Alex said as she knelt down and pulled the laptop out of the draw and walked over to the bed sitting down on it next to the other two. "I did some research and stuff about how she could have come back and the most probable cause was that before she died she enchanted a treasured item of her's which is currently acting as a talisman, therefore it is holding her soul on earth and until we find the item and destroy then she will forever roam the earth" Alex said as she finished reading the paragraph.

The other two looked at her sceptically. "Okay so any ideas on what this talisman could be?" Anna asked as she tried to think of Rachel's possessions. They had burnt most of her stuff a few weeks after she had died so what the hell was left was a complete mystery.

"Maybe it's Mr Chubby" Alex chuckled as she remembered her and Anna's discovery of one of Rachel's toys in the draw. Anna giggled as she remembered that as well.

"That my friend is quite a longshot" Amy smirked as she rubbed her sore head once again. "My mind has gone completely blank it's not even funny" she grumbled as she tried to think of something that could have been used.

"Right where didn't we check for her things before we burnt them?" Anna questioned as she tried to think of a possible hiding place for the item.

"The boathouse that's it" Alex said jumping to her feet. "That's the one place we didn't check for some of her stuff, didn't think we needed to because she never went down there" Alex said wondering how they had missed that in the first place.

"Right so let's take a look yes?" Anna said hopping off the bed the other two following her swiftly. They needed answers and they needed them now.

"What about the pearls, did we get rid of them, I mean they were her prized possessions right?" Amy questioned as they rummaged around the boathouse. The two girls nodded in agreement. She had a point.

"I'm sure we did" Alex pondered as her mind wandered to the neck wear that Rachel usually had on her. "Yeah we did remember, we snapped the pearls up into loads of little pieces and threw them on the fire remember?" she said to them both and finally it clicked and they nodded in agreement.

"Well what the hell could it be then?" Amy said as she turned over the sofa and checked the underneath of it finding nothing. She stopped and wiped the sweat off of her head and shook the sudden wave of dizziness away. _That was weird_ she said inwardly as she stood to full height and another wave of nausea hit.

Anna and Alex were completely oblivious to their sisters sudden turn and carried on with their searching. Her head throbbed and she was blinking away the double vision that was hitting her.

"This is really doing my head in now" Anna said as she sighed and gave up searching. It was hopeless. She looked at her two sisters who had also stopped their searching. Amy was leaning against one of the draws and Alex… Well she had their back to the both of them and was stood perfectly still. "Alex?" Anna asked as she walked over to her sisters still form and put a hand on her shoulder. As she did this though Alex spun around and grabbed her wrist. Anna gasped as she took on the girls appearances. Her eyes were a jet black. "Amy, Rachel's possessed her" Anna practically shouted over to her sister who was very slow to react.

Amy looked up through her dizziness as she heard Anna's terrifying shout. "Shit" she said simply as she pushed herself off the drawers and staggered over her adrenaline overtaking her nausea. Before she could get there though with one hand Alex threw Anna hard and high and the youngster flew through the glass, through the wooden gate and dropped about fifteen feet to the water below.

"Anna" Amy screamed as she watched her sister disappear from view. She went to run out the door to help her but it slammed by itself. Next thing she knew she was hurtling towards the wall behind her. She hit it with a sickening thud and could hear as the wood splintered loudly but nevertheless she got back up shaking the pain off. As she stood there gathering herself she grabbed a hold of the iron poker and just as 'Alex' lunged at her once again she took one firm swing and hit the girl straight across the head. 'Alex' flew backwards and hit the floor hard and lay there unmoving.

Without thinking Amy ran out of the room and without hesitation threw herself off of the side of the boathouse and into the water below. She hit the cold water and quickly opened her eyes searching for her sibling. Finally she found her and pushing off of the rocks behind her she pushed herself deeper and grabbed a hold of one of her hands and started to tug her to the surface. But her efforts were thwarted as she discovered the girl was caught in something. She pushed herself down deeper again and with her current ailments this was causing great difficulty as the pressure hurt her head even more than it was.

But she carried on and eventually she got down to where the girls feet were and unhooked the reeds that had clung onto her. Finally she began to get closer to the surface and in less than twenty seconds they had broken through. Amy sucked in lungfulls of air as she towed Anna as quickly as possible towards the dock. Eventually they got there and with the last of her strength she heaved Anna up onto the hard wood and slid out herself. As soon as she was out she rolled the girl onto her side and watched gratefully as she coughed up a load of water finally clearing her lungs. "That's it sweetheart, get it all up" she cooed as she rubbed soothing circles on her back. Once all the water was up Anna slowly and shakily sat upright.

"Where's Alex?" she gulped as she shivered involuntarily as she remembered who it was who threw her out of the boathouse. Her back was stinging and she could feel the contrast of the hot liquid that was seeping through her shirt. Amy noticed this and quickly went around the back of her and made quick work of pulling out the pieces of glass that were lodged in her back. Anna winced and hissed in pain as she did this and put her hand onto her head and she wasn't surprised that when she pulled her hand back there was blood on her fingers.

"I don't know, when she threw you off she threw me across the boathouse and slammed me into the wall and when she went for me again I hit her over the head and ran out into the water to get you, but more than likely she's still in there, I hit her pretty hard" she spoke as another bout of nausea hit her. She didn't know where this feeling was coming from.

"We better go and have a look then" Anna gulped as she slowly got to her feet clutching onto Amy's shoulder for support. But when she did this she could also feel Amy putting some of her weight onto her and why she did not know, she didn't seem hurt or anything.

"Come on then" Amy said as the two made their way up to the boathouse. Neither what to expect when they got there but both knew that it wouldn't be good.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**So another chapter down, ahh I do hope your enjoying guys and if so review please they keep me motivated yeah.**


	5. I'm Gonna Burn Your Kingdom Down

The two arrived at the boathouse and slowly walked around to the side where the glass had shattered. Anna grabbed a hold of Amy's hand and held it tightly as her panic began to rise. She just didn't know what to expect when they rounded the corner and frankly it scared her.

Amelia looked at the floor which was littered with glass and taking a deep breath as she tried to shake away the excruciating pain in her skull she popped her head around the corner and looked in. The inside of the boathouse was a mess and small puddle of blood was on the floor but there was no sign of 'Alex'. "She's gone" Amy said turning to look at Anna who just shook her head.

"Where? How? Why did Rachel have to do this?" she said her voice breaking slightly as worry for her sister increased. Amy just shook her head and was about to speak when from around the back of the boathouse Alex appeared dazed and confused.

"Jesus my head hurts" she grumbled as she grabbed her skull tightly as she made her way towards them. The two took a step away from her just to make sure that this wasn't another trick by Rachel. Alex just looked at them her eyes completely clear of the blackness that had encompassed them. "Guys it's okay it's me" she reassured as she moved closer once again and this time they didn't move away.

She took in her siblings appearances and couldn't help but wince at them. The two were soaked to the bone and she could visibly see blood spots covering Anna's white shirt and a cut across the side of her head. She then looked at Amy who didn't look that bad except from the fact that she had gone seriously pale. "Anna, I am so sorry" she said moving forward beside the girl who was shivering lightly. "Are you okay? You're not too hurt are you?" Alex added and Anna shook her head side to side.

"I'm okay Alex, a little cut up but don't worry" Anna shrugged not wanting to make her sister feel worse than she knew she already was for what she had done.

"And Amy I am so sorry too, how hard did I throw you against that wall" Alex said as she popped her head back into the boathouse and looked at the huge indentation that lay in the splintered wood. "Oh…" she trailed off knowing that there was no need for Amy to answer as she had seen the damage. "Shit I think I'm going to throw up" she said as she clutched her stomach and in a flash she was leaning against the boat house vomiting violently. Anna rubbed soft circles on her back as she got all of her stomach contents up.

"Same happened to me after I got possessed last night, must be a side effect" Amy said as another dizzy spell overcame her and she grabbed onto the railing next to her.

"I feel awful" she murmured quietly and Anna put one arm around her waist and guided her towards the steps.

"Okay I think we've done enough for now, when we're all feeling a little better then we'll have another search" Anna said as she helped Alex up towards the house Amy trailing slowly behind them.

"Couldn't agree with you more" Alex muttered as they got into the house.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"This isn't right" Alex said simply as she sat by the table holding a bag of frozen peas to her sore head. "I mean we have nothing against her, look how easy it is for her to just jump in to one of us and hurt us" she added sullenly as she watched Anna and Amy fiddle with the laptop as they tried to find more information.

Amy coughed loudly and picked up some tissue to cough into but when she pulled it away from her mouth she noticed that there were specks of black blood on it. Before the two girls could catch on she shoved it into her pocket and tried not to give away how she was feeling. _Which wasn't very good_. Her head felt like it had been hacked in two by a pick axe and wave after wave of dizziness kept hitting her hard.

Pulling the laptop so that only she could see the screen she continued to look through the pages about possession trying to find a reason why she was feeling like she was. And then she found it. Reported possible side effects of possession. _Rapid poisoning of the immune and neural system_. She read through the symptoms and gulped loudly before slamming the lid down on it.

"Everything alright?" Anna questioned looking at the eldest Iver. She noticed that she was three times as pale as before and could see her head swaying side to side very slowly.

Amy nodded at her but a blinding pain went through her skull and she rubbed it. "Yeah, just pissed off that I can't find anything about what we're looking for" she said trying to cover up the real reason for her worry. Another coughing fit overcame her and this time when she put the tissue to her mouth a large clumps of black blood came up.

Anna and Alex looked at her as she suddenly began to choke and grasp onto the table as she tried to get air. "Amy, you okay?" she asked worriedly as they went over to her in fright. She was going to respond when all of a sudden she vomited up a load of thick black blood. The three looked in horror at her as all the stuff flowed from her mouth.

"Jesus Christ Amy" Anna said worriedly as she knelt down next to the girl. Amy lifted her head slowly to look at them her eyes bloodshot and her face pale. Her head was lolling side to side slightly and Anna could only watch as blood began to slip from her nostril. And with one last look she fell forward onto Anna the two of them hitting the floor.

"Alex call an ambulance" Anna practically yelled as she tapped at her sisters clammy cheeks. Alex typed in the number furiously but she got nothing.

"Phone lines are down" she said in horror as she tried again only to get no sound what so ever. "Right get her to the car I'll drive" she said as she aided Anna in carrying their sister to the car. They went over to the Audi and opened the door but once more all four tyres had been slashed. "Shit okay the jeep" Alex said and they manoeuvred over towards it but when they got within ten feet of the vehicle it exploded in their faces.

The three were blasted off of their feets as the car ripped itself apart and shrapnel flew everywhere. Anna and Alex hit the ground severely dazed but Amy was still unconscious. "What the hell is going on?" Alex yelled as she scrambled to her feet as did Anna the youngest one fell straight back down when she noticed a piece of metal sticking out of her thigh. With a quick and painful tug she pulled it out and stood up once again putting pressure on the wound which was bleeding quite heavily.

"What are we going to do?" she whimpered as she leaned up against the bin and began to wrap her jacket tightly around her leg to stem the bleeding. "Alex what are we going to do?" she yelled a little bit more hysterically this time. They were trapped.

"Back inside now" Alex ordered and obediently she began to hobble over to the door. Alex grabbed a hold of Amy and pulled her to her feet the girl putting all of her weight on her. "You're gonna have to help me out here" she said to her as she struggled to move her into the house. The sentence didn't even register in the girls mind. The only thing that did was pain.

After much struggling she got the girl into the house and dropped her onto the settee. Anna slumped down on the arm as she fiddled with her leg. "This is out of control" Anna whispered as she realised full well what exactly they were up against. "Hand me the laptop I'm going to try and find some more info" she said and Alex gave her the laptop.

"No point Anna we've looked at everything on the internet, what else is there to look at?" Alex snapped her frustration taking over. She couldn't work it all out. It seemed as if there was no way they could escape from this.

Anna ignored the comment and lifted the screen back up and the laptop flashed on. Looking at the corner of the screen she could see that the internet was also down. "Web's down" she grumbled as she looked at the angry girl in front of her. She then proceeded to look at what was on the screen and her face dropped horror. "Oh….." she said simply and she put the laptop on the table.

Alex noticed her sister's sudden change in demeanour and walked over to her curious as to what had gotten to her. She looked at the laptop screen and her jaw dropped also. "She's dying" Anna whispered looking from Alex to Amy who was out cold on the settee.

Alex couldn't even say anything. It felt like her throat had constricted completely. She wasn't just worried for her sister's health but also for her own. She had been possessed also. Alex turned and kneeled down next to Amy and put the back of her hand to the girls boiling and sweat soaked head. "Anna will you go and get me a bowl of cold water and a cloth" she asked as she lifted the girls eyes lids to expose her eyes. The girls eyes were now nearing complete redness. Dropping them back down she placed a hand on her chest to see how her breathing was. She could feel it was laboured and the raspy breaths that were escaping her lips.

Anna returned with the stuff required and dropped the cloth in the water and began to dab at her face cleaning away the blood that had seeped from her nose. She then folded it the otherway round and placed it onto her forehead to try and cool it down. "Same things gonna happen to you isn't it" Anna said looking at her sister sadly. Her leg was aching badly but she tried to ignore it as much as she could.

The older girl just shrugged not knowing herself before she moved from Amy to Anna and began to look at her leg whilst the girl treated their sister. Removing the jacket she inspected the wound and hurried over to the kitchen and grabbed a rag and a bottle of vodka which she had stashed under the bag full of crisps. "Since when did you get all doctory" Anna chuckled as she watched her sisters movements.

"What can I say, I watch way too much TV!" Alex said as she tipped some vodka onto a rag and began to dab lightly at the nasty wound. A hiss escaped Anna's lips and Alex apologised for causing her sister pain. She was just about to talk when all of a sudden something hard hit her across the head and she collapsed to the ground. Anna looked up to see what had happened and when she did she saw Amy standing there with a bottle in her hand her eyes completely black.

Anna tried to move away to her sister but the possessed girl grabbed a hold of her leg and dragged her off of the settee onto the floor. Anna writhed against the grip but it was far too strong. All of a sudden though a searing pain ripped through her leg as 'Amy' poured the bottle of vodka on top of the wound. Anna tried to pull it away but her hand clamped down hard onto it and she continued to tip the spirit over it until the bottle was empty. Tears streamed down her face as she wrenched herself off of the settee an agonising scream ripping from her chest. "Rachel get out of her body now!" Anna spat as she watched the woman who was inside her sisters body advance on her.

Rachel walked over to where Anna was and stamped her foot down onto the wound hard and the girl screeched in pain once again. "Aww poor Anna is all on her own" she chuckled through Amy's body. "And I'm sorry to tell you but Amelia doesn't live here anymore" She laughed again down at the girl who was completely at her mercy. This wasn't good.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Found this on my laptop and never realised that I'd finished it. So final two chapters are coming your way guys!. So dun dun duhhhh. If your enjoying review guys.<strong>


End file.
